Ookami Kodomo no Miraiyuki to Ameyoru
by Muhammad Izzat Awwal
Summary: At first they don't even know what to do in their meantime of their christmas eve. Until something worst came up to them... Yes, Miyuki AND Wolfun ended up getting suck up by the cosmos flower Akanbe! What will happen to them? Why can't I just write it here so you guys can read it here! Ookami Kodomo, Precure rebirth tales. MiyukixWolfun in their childhood life.
1. Begin?

A sad opera… that's how this story started…

A sick old woman sitting on a futon, writing something in a book*.

It was as if she is writing her own diary.

She coughed. In this weak body, she tried to stay strong. Showing that she isn't going die yet. But everyone in the village knows of her health.

When someone from village came to meet up with her, she smiles. Trying to hide the pain that is killing her.

When asked, "Doesn't it hurt?" She answered with a smile. "No."

But then she coughed again.

She is already at a stage '_Where death is near._' But she still smiles. Because, she said that she want to hang in there and wait for her children's to come and see them before she _go away_.

As she keeps filling the words she had thought of into her diary, a blue wolf came into her house*, and confront the still writing sick woman.

When an old woman from the villages came to her house for helping her do the clean-up, she was shocked to see that the sick woman was caressing the blue wolf.

The village's old woman shouts out of fear. And that shout brings shock towards the blue wolf.

The sick woman tried to calm down the village's old woman as blue wolf run away.

Before the blue wolf goes out of the house, the blue wolf looks again at the sick woman that had caressed him.

The sick woman coughs again, but it was worsening than before.

Her health must be worsen if she can't even try to mutter a word to that fear woman, thought the blue wolf after he got out of the house.

The doctor, who came to visit for her medical check-up, said a very negative word to her.

But still, she smile. Never tried to cry or even depressed over the fact that she is dying. She always thought that one day, before she died, her children's will come and see her go.

That is why, she decided to take the opportunity of whatever strength she have left to write out her words, bit by bit, to her diary.

Alas, her diary was not complete.

One day, when she woke up, she can't feel her body anymore. It was as if her body can no longer move for her anymore. And her voice was also reducing to nothing but a whispering sound.

Most of the people, who have known her, came to see her health. And wanted to say thank you for all the help that she had done for them*.

Some wishes for her to recover… Some wishes for her to rest peacefully…

Few days have passed, an old man came.

He asked the sick women her last wish. Any wish that even an old man can grant for her.

The sick women smile and requested him in a whisper, '_Just in case, if my daughter came late, will you please give her the book that I had written for her near the bookshelf where my husband license laid on to.*_'

'_Very well._'

'_Thank you…_'

Another day has past by, and she can no longer endure the pain that is eating her. Thus, resulting to her death in her sleeps.

After the funeral was complete, the daughter came*. Asking her mother's whereabouts.

When she meets her mother's graves, she cried.

She couldn't hold the sadness that had attacked her so suddenly. Not able see her was regretting, but not able to listen to her voice one last time was the cruelest thing she had never felt before.

As the rain pour, her shattered heart can be reflected on this gloomy raining weather.

When she stays at her mother's home, she asked whether her mother had told her any last words before she died.

The old man said that her mother wanted to give her the book that she had wrote for her before she died.

But when he searched for the book, he couldn't find it*.

He did hear that she said that she put it in the shelf where her dead husbands' license's book shelf was on.

He even remembers the cover that she had held on to write her words.

But for some reason, it was not there.

He and the other villagers always saw her writing on that red, thick with a belt on the cover of that book. And she will always put it near the book shelf where her husband's license laid at.

But neither of them know for who was it for. No one other than the old man himself.

"_Poor girl, she wasn't able to meet up with her mother…_"

"_And now, she had lost the item her mother had left for her…_"

Poor girl… Poor girl…

That was all the spiteful words she had heard from the villagers mouth.

The old woman who had been kind to her when she was little, comfort her.

But, just like her mother, she smile.

She thought that maybe she wants her to live in this town once her learning journey has come to an end.

But her doubt still gets to her…

'_Exactly… what did she want me to have…?_'

**Few years later...**

The dazzling of the Tokyo Shopping district reflects the beautiful of that city itself. Plenty of people walking around this place.

If it weren't for Christmas Eve, there won't be this many people walking around at night. Especially these two-or three, if you included the flying lamb doll-peoples.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

"Haha! Try and catch me, Cure Happy! Can you really keep up with that turtle-like speed~?"

As the pink hair girl shout at the blue wolf guy who is being chase by the girl, he doesn't seem like he will slow down though.

"Darn you!"

True. While she IS a human, she still tried to be as fast as possible. But the wolf is too far for her to reach.

"Miyuki, ganbatte-kuru!"

A small lamb-like doll, accompanying the pink hair girl with a determined face, even though that all she does are talking at her and followed her running together by floating right near with the pink hair girl.

"Candy, *pantpant* can't you go and call out the others while I try to catch him?" The girl asked the flying doll while running.

"But if I go now and left you alone, something terrible might happen to you." Said the flying doll.

"*pantpant**gulp* Like what?"

"Like when Wolfun would '_gobble_' you up when you lower your guard down." The doll said with a blush.

"No way!" The girl denied by yelling at the doll.

My name is Hoshizora Miyuki. Also known as Cure Happy in my PreCure form.

Right next to me is Candy, the fairy from Marchen Land. Together, we are a teamed that defeat the dark denizen from the Bad End kingdom who try to stole away people happiness. That is the PreCure job.

And right now, in this snow-falling weathered night, the two of us are chasing against one of the most stubborn enemy, Wolfun.

'_Heh! To think that there was only one PreCure wandering alone in this city, it must be my lucky day. If she is still following me in this tag-chasing game without transforming yet, I can lure her to my trap to have a one-on-one battle in one of the most narrowed shop. And what did you know, that flower shop looks like a perfect spot for my Akanbe to work!_'

Hm? Where are my friends, you asked? Well, they had their own worked to do.

Natsuki Rin, also known as Cure Sunny, Had to help out her parents selling out the Okonomiyaki. Its Christmas day, so there are plenty of customers coming to her parents shop right now. And to my surprise, she had to cook up to ten customers at once and quickly. Or else there will probably have a customer complaint if she and her parents don't act quickly. What a tough girl she is. I hope she can handle it without my help.

Kise Yayoi, also known as Cure Peace, had to do two works. The first work, she has to draw her manga as quick as possible before the deadline meet up. If she doesn't finish that up before Christmas end, she was promised to meet up with '_trouble_'. Which she didn't know what trouble did she heard about. The second work is that she has to check up that her mom didn't fall asleep too. Because, if she does, so does her work project. To sum things up, both of those two jobs needs to be finish before Christmas day end. That is one battle they have to endure. I hope they can finish it fast so they can have their rest.

Midorikawa Nao, also known as Cure March, had promised with her parent to spent the night together so that they can celebrate the already new-born child with them. It was a moment that I don't want to disturb. I hope that are having a blast time together.

Aoki Reika, also known as Cure Beauty, had to attend in a family meeting with her grandfathers' military old friends. Some of them too are the senates from Japan, and even some of them are the retired of old war force back in the past long ago. Who would have thought that her grandfather had such a friend from a Japan Military Force like them? I hope they don't plan on making her entering the military squad or anything like that.

So that left with me and my family. Why am I not with them tonight? Well, because they said they want to reminiscence their love lives together without me by going to the cinema theater together like a couple. Now that one, I didn't see it coming. Which really make me sad about that because… you know… I am being left out for one night while every one of my friends is having their moment with their family. What a '_nice_' Christmas day I am having tonight.

But that doesn't mean I can have fun when I am being _nearly_ alone. Candy is still with me. So therefore, I decided to take her with me to Tokyo Shop District to have some nice Christmas Night ever!

"Thank you for stopping by, and Merry Christmas."

After the customer had left the flower shop, the shop clerk* looks at the cosmos flower* that was on the clerk's desk, decorated nicely with a small, see-through glass vase supporting the flower to stand.

He remembered the promised of the girl he felt in love with back in the past.

'_Let's meet again some day, ne? It's a promise.*_'

And that cosmos flower that he is looking at is the flower that he had showed to her.

"Man, I missed her so badly… It's been so long since I have never met again… I wonder what she is doing right now." Said the shop clerk as thought of the woman he felt in love, again.

"I hope that she would come to my shop and buy a flower from her." The shop clerk dreamed.

Suddenly, Wolfun and Miyuki* both dash in to the said Flower Shop. Candy however, was left behind as soon as the door closed.

*Thump* "Ow!" *Thump Thumpthump* "Huh?"

"Ah. Irasha-" The Shop clerk was about to greet them when he saw the face of the women that entered in his shop. "*Gasp* You!"

Man, who knew that I can lured her down all the way here. Damned! I feel so excited about this.

"**Auwoooo~!**" Wolfun howl in excitement as Miyuki gasp for an air after having to run in order to catch him here.

Back at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni –The red ogre monster from the old Japanese folk tales- was tempering his club like crazy. As if that was not enough, he had to go chanting up; I will defeat the PreCure! I will defeat the PreCure! Over and over again.

Majorina –An old green thrull-like girl that came from most of the witch story that everyone have read in their story books*coughcoughnamelysnowhitecoug hcough*- had a more devious plan. Or so that I figure when I saw her putting up a lots of weird and scary stuff into the cauldron. And the I thought. '_What kind of a poison food are you going to make?_'

And then, Joker –A jester-like clown appearance that resembles to a tarot card game from the casino and others- appeared out of a thin air and asked me this.

"Why are you walking around and look at everyone else work? Don't you think that you should go and destroy the PreCure right now?"

What he said really did sting me. And I know that I should go destroy the PreCure right now. But I feel like it's a hassle for me to do so at the moment. But when I think of what to do right now, I realize that I had nothing to do. And so, I did just what Joker want me to do; Defeat The PreCures. Or maybe get defeated again… NO! I shouldn't think like that! I know I can defeat them! Yes! I know I could! Or so that I thought.

When I saw Cure Happy walking alone in this shopping district, I knew I had the chance to eliminate her at this very moment.

So, I called out her name –which is Happy. That's how I usually pronounce their name anyway- and then she saw me. And then we play a game of 'Tag, you're in!' which causes a chasing scene ensued. And that chasing game has leaded us into this flower shop which is then I stand in my battle position. And that is how we ended up coming into this scene where she had left off.

"*pantpant**gulp**pantpant* Hehe… looks like… you have… nowhere… to run*pantpant*" Miyuki said as she take out her Smile Compact*, the item needed for her to transform into a PreCure.

"Um…" The shop clerk tried to get their attention, but they ignored him.

Candy, who was left outside of the shop, desperately tried to enter by opening the door. However, it was a futile effort. She did try hitting the glass window, even to the point of smashing it with her body. Alas, she cannot break it. Let alone catch their attention.

"What is going on-kuru?" She asked worriedly.

She then go and hit the window. She knew they can't hear her, but she think that maybe, if she hit and shout, they can heard her voice. "MIYUKI!"

Inside the flower shop, Miyuki can't hear her fairy friend is calling to her desperately as they are going to fight against each other. And that time is about to come…

"Time to get this fight started!" Wolfun said as he pull out a red-clown nose-ball* from his pocket and raise it up. And then he shout the very words that called out the demon that fight against the PreCure.

"**Arise, Akanbe!***"

The red-clown nose-ball flash and then it scans on a Cosmos Flower that was on the shop clerk's table.

Then a look-like-a-clown of that flower appear behind Wolfun, facing against Miyuki, who is about to pronounce her transformation words. Wolfun was laughing at this beginning as he gets to start first.

The shop clerk was shock to see that flower turn into a clowned monster. Then, he did something that most human would have done when it come to this kind of situation, scream and run. Running towards the back door of his shop.

Suddenly, I can feel that… something bad is about to happen-kuru… You may call it the fairies intuitions-kuru*. And I feel that both Miyuki and Wolfun will confront something worst than just fighting against the Akanbe… that will cause a start to a new chapter-kuru…

The Flower Akanbe open its mouth, jerking up both Miyuki and Wolfun as it made a '_clark_' sound all of a sudden without wolfun order anything at all.

"_**Akaaaaannbeeee~~~~~**_"

The Flower Akanbe sucks up Wolfun And Miyuki into its mouth while their guard was lowered. And then, after the Flower Akanbe finish voring those two, he disappears into thin air. Leaving nothing but a red-clown nose-ball rolling on the floor and the cosmos flower return to its original true form* and remain in the small vase on the shop clerk desk.

No… This can't be happening… Miyuki… even Wolfun too… No… Miyuki*thump thump!*… MIYUKI!

Ookami Kodomo  
No  
Mirayuki to Amemizu

Chapter Zero  
Prologue of How It Began…


	2. Love Greetings

_It may sound like a fairy tale, and you might be laughing at it too.  
Because there's no way such thing is possible…_

A scene that is full of beautiful flowers everywhere on _this place_. Just by looking at this place, you feel like you want to sleep on this flower bed scene.

Of course, at the center of that flower world scenery, a beautiful woman was lying on the flower bed just like everyone might do when they came to. Sleeping ever so peacefully.

Then, she woke up. Feeling a presence is coming closer to her.

At first she saw a four-legged beast walking towards her. But then it transform into a two-legged being.

A male human, that she felt happy seeing him again*.

…_But still, this is actually the true story, of my mother's life._

The beautiful woman then lunged at the man and then hugged him.

_The person that my mother's love is a were-wolf man…_

**Chapter 1:  
First Love Meeting  
and  
Getting to Know Each Other**

The sounds of the cars hounding the streets and the busyness of a street in the world known Tokyo Road can be heard every morning as people walk down through these streets.

Of all of those people that we are going to focus on will be the girls who bring a white, shoulder-hang bag. Who wears a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath it, and a tank-top jeans*** walking down into the path where it leads to the Tokyo Studying Department.

Her name is Hoshi.

_My mother was a student in a National University on the outskirts of Tokyo. Her scholarship covered her school fees, and for her living expenses she had a part-time job at the same time._

As the instructor talk about the history of 'Arête' and it's meaning in the Greeks Knowledge, Hoshi was looking around at her classmates, while listening towards what her instructor was saying and writing it down in her notebook.

While not writing, she can see that there are students who are in a relationship, ignoring what the instructor is saying. There are even those who are sitting at the corner and read a different book that are different from what the subjects are supposed to be.

But…

As she was about to write something in her notebook, she spotted a person that are different from the rest of her class.

_In an early summer day, my mom saw my father for the first time._

_He was wearing a T-shirt with a wide collar, taking notes without a textbook on nothing but a notebook._

_She thought he was very different from the other students._

As the students of that class leaves out the attendance ticket to their instructor desk, Hoshi sees that the man she saw earlier was going out of the class by using the other door at the end of the class room. Going without leaving his attendance card.

Hoshi worried. So she go to that same door that the man had gone to and follow his trace before he disappear from her sight.

After she found him while he is on his way going downstairs, she said. "Please wait!"

Her words caught his attentions. He turned and looks up to Hoshi who is holding her own attendance ticket.

"The attendance ticket… If you don't sign and turn it in, you won't be marked as present. So-"

The man suddenly interrupts. "I'm… not a student here."

"Eh?"

"If I'm an eyesore, then I won't come again."

With that said, he left. Leaving Hoshi in sighed over him.

While on her way towards the college exits, he saw the same man she had talk to before walking out of the college exits door.

While she was looking at him from his back, she saw a child falling hard to the ground while running. And that man saw the child's crying.

The man goes to the fallen crying child and helps him stand up. And then, he gently patted the child's head to calm down.

After leaving off with a smile, the other children who were watching that event from a far wondered.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know…"

Hoshi, who were also watching the man's action from the furthest of the college exits, felt a little happy that the guy she saw is the kind heart person.

'_I should try a different approach on him_' Thought Hoshi.

At the Tokyo College gate, Hoshi called out the same person who helps the crying child.

"Um, please wait!"

The man stop and turn around to look at the same girl who called at him the second time.

"Um… I can't help but to notice that you were writing a note without a textbook… And I thought that maybe… We can share my textbook together…"

As the two bicyclists pass by them, Hoshi and the man stood silently in awkward feeling.

At night, Hoshi goes to the Laundry Shop to work as a part-time worker there.

"Thank you for the patronage, mister. Please come again." Hoshi said with a smile.

As the customer left from the counter, another one came from where behind the last customer stood.

"Welcome."

The customer gave her the card that will referred to her customer's clothes.

"Please wait while I gathered your clothes." Hoshi tell the customer with a cheery expression.

Every time the customer came to the Laundry Shop, when they give her the clothes to wash, Hoshi has to write a certain numbers and dates of receives and return to customer so that she can referred to which clothes they had given to her. It was actually a part of the shop system that she has to follow.

'_Hm…_'

After she had finished her works, she goes to the super market to buy the ingredients for her to cook up for dinner tonight. She ponders whether to have stew or omelet rice. And…

'_Hm…_'

Hoshi lives in a small apartment near her college, Even though it looks like it's not comfortable living in there, the expenses and the cost to pay the bill is worthwhile for her to live her own life.

After she finishes her cooking, she eats up. After a single taste, she smiled. '_It came up well._' She thought as she continues to indulge in her own food. But still…

'_Hm…_'

When there is no work to do, or when she's bored, she will always read a book to make up on that empty time slot. But of course…

"Hm…"

… All of those time where she is humming in sigh, she always wonder.

'_What is _he_ doing at a time like this? I hope _he_ gets enough sleep for tomorrow's class…_'

And then, a new day came.

And Hoshi wake up early in the morning.

After having breakfast, she quickly pick up the best dress she had in her closet and look at the mirror each time she wear a different dress.

Like most of a teenage girl might be doing when they want to meet with a man, they will always think that they want to impress the man that they want to meet. And Hoshi is doing just that with every dress that she is trying to wear for that meeting.

As she arrived at the college front gate, Hoshi waited for the man that she promised with yesterday.

Sadly, even when lunch times come, she still hasn't seen the promised man came.

But she still waited patiently.

The reason why he didn't come before her was simple. He had to work early in the morning to get his allowance.

His job involves around delivering furniture's to the people who lives at the apartment and far-distances house.

Not many people can do this kind of job, and he is the fewest people who can do this kind of job.

Every morning, he has to drive a truck with another worker accompanying him to the designated place and send the furniture to customer request to their front door.

Sometimes, it involved in carrying out the furniture-with the help of the other worker that is- into the customer's house. And it was the obstacle he had to faced. Namely avoiding hurting the small children that are playing in the house before he can put the furniture down, or avoiding the dog from biting him when he's trying to put the furniture at where the customer wants.

By the time that he had finished the job, it was already near the beginning of the last class. So if he starts running, he might make it before it ends.

While Hoshi is concentrating in listening the instructor lectures, she had seen the promised man was running his way coming to where Hoshi class is.

So when he came inside the class room, stealthy and quietly, Hoshi immediately move aside so that the promised man can sit right next to her so she can share the textbook with him.

As the class come to an end, Hoshi and the man goes to the library using her own ID Card. Although the librarian did get mad for her letting the promised man tailing her from behind, they let it slide by giving her a warning.

Hoshi plan in borrowing some of the book that are in the library, while the promised man plan on reading a book while waiting for Hoshi to finish taking which book she wants to borrowed.

When Hoshi was searching up which she wants to read, she saw that the promised man was reading a book, passionately.

She couldn't help but to like him. '_He must've like reading books a lot._' She thought as she grabs a book and spends her time reading instead.

The sun was setting down. And the two decided to have a walked near the riverbed.

"What kind of person do you like?"

"What kind of food do you love?"

"What kind of place do you live?"

As she continued to ask the promised man about his likings, the man laughs.

Instead of answering those questions, he asked. "Why is your name called 'Hoshi'?"

"well…" The girl answered. "I was born during the night when a falling star happens. He said when I was born, the stars look pretty and shines brightly just like when I was born. And then he told me, '_One day, your smile will overcome the obstacle and trial just like how the start shines the way for you…_'"

Hoshi become gloom. "So during my father's funeral, I hold back my cry and put a smile on my face… And then the people in my father's funeral said that I was indiscretion over my father's death. That's when my anger exploded on them!"

But thinking back about that time, she still guilty for what she had made when she was still children. She doesn't even know what shouldn't be done back when she was little.

"Maybe… I was indiscretion over my father's death…"

But then, the Promised man said with a kind voice. "It wasn't an indiscretion at all."

"I thought so." Hoshi said with her happiness return.

After she finishes her part-time job, Hoshi hastily walk out of the laundry shop after saying goodbye to the next-to-work worker, through the front window outside of the shop, while going to the coffee shop where they promise to meet at night-time.

Before arriving, she takes a peek whether he had arrived before her. Apparently, the Promised Man had come before her and is reading a book while waiting Hoshi to arrive.

As Hoshi and the Promised Man had met up and walk around town while seeing other people's apartment, the Promise Man talks about '_Home_'.

"They're the same multi-unit apartment, but each one is different inside. There are homes with money, and those without, homes with lots of family, and single households, homes with babies, and homes with only elders."

As the walk further up through the stairs, Hoshi and the Promised Man sees before they eye, at the top of the stairs, the apartments that the Promised Man had said.

Indeed. Some of the apartments are of the same building. However she looks at the light that emanates from the houses and the decorations from the houses window. Some of the houses can be seen what the inside looks like is. Though not really precise, but it shows what the inside looks like is.

'_Somehow, the light that emanates in the apartment's window shines the night land to its beautiful sights._' Hoshi thought as she smiles.

"It would be nice to have a home." The Promised man continued.

"Saying 'I'm home' when you arrive, removing you shoe wears, washing your face and hands, and sits comfortably on a chair reading a book."

Hoshi bewildered by his words, as if he wishes to have a place where he could call it his _home_.

"That would be great." He said with a smile, as he continued. "I would build a shelf. Fill it with books and then build another shelf. You could do as you please, in your own home."

Hoshi smiled. As she understands what the man's want. She thought that perhaps, he had lives with someone who he doesn't like and doesn't have money to buy the most 'cheapest' house he could afford to live here.

And so, Hoshi responds.

"Then, I'll say '_Welcome Home_' when you come to your home."

The Promised man shocked to hear the girl beside him say that to his dream. It was like as if she had just confessed to him.

When they're going to return to their home place, the Promised Man called out to Hoshi, wanting to speak something. But was holding back from saying what he truly wishes to say.

So the only thing he could say at that time was…

"…let's do this again tomorrow night."

"Okay."

And thus, the next night came.

As usual, Hoshi hastily walk out of the laundry shop after saying goodbye to the next worker through the front window, outside of the shop, while going to the same place they had met.

This time however, she was the one who came first.

'_Did I come a bit too early that I should have?_' Hoshi wonder as she looks around to see if he's hiding… Unfortunately, he isn't.

It was a cold, chilling night. And she hopes that the Promised man will come, tonight.

Few hours have passed…

While she was reading a book she had borrowed from the library, she takes a glance on her side to see whether he is in her sight yet or not.

She sighed.

Few hours have passed… And the crowd around the place where she is standing at is getting less crowded as time passed by.

Even the shop behind her is going to close to too.

As time passing by and the crowds are being diminished from this place, Hoshi was left, ducking alone, in this nearly emptied street.

In that silent moment, where there are very low people in this place, suddenly…

"Hoshi…"

A voice called her name.

"I am sorry, Hoshi… I messed up…"

It was the Promised man voice, and his words felt with regrets.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…"

Hoshi smiled, and giggle a little that he finally came.

As they make their way to the top of the forest mountain, Hoshi can see the night skies is filled with countless stars that shines so bright and beautiful.

As Hoshi is amazed by the scene, the Promised man's face was solemn.

"Hoshi…"

His calling for her name caught Hoshi's attention.

"Before, I wanted to tell you about my secret. But I couldn't tell because of where we were back then."

Hoshi puzzle.

"It's something I never told anyone before. I was scared, as you might leave me when you've known deeper about me… But I think, I should have told you sooner. No, I should have '_Shown_' you."

"Show me…?"

"Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

As he asks Hoshi to close her eyes, she does so with expectations… But then she open her eyes a little to take a peek.

"A bit longer."

And then, she keeps closing her eyes back. She inhale and exhale a little to relief her anticipations. But her heart was throbbing with the silence as her feeling was unrest of what kind of secrets he wishes to show her. So then she asked.

"Can I open my eyes already?"

Without his permission, Hoshi open her eyes slowly. When she does, she saw something that she didn't believe.

The Promised man hands become bigger, his face elongate, furs came out of the man's body.

"Huh?" Hoshi gasped softly.

The man's nail become sharper; like a wild beast paw, his head pop out a pair of a cute animal ear, white furs covered his chests, and his face; becoming to that of a mythical legends, a wolf.

When the Wolf man finish his transformation, his eyes-which has changed color to yellow irises- fixated on to Hoshi face, seeing her quivering, and felt that her heart is trembling with shock and fear.

Hoshi was speechless. She thinks that she was in a fairy tale moment. But no, she isn't. Her mind cannot take this kind of meeting as a _fairy tale_ moment; it's an unacceptable logic.

And yet, she has to accept this thought. As the person she had poured her heart and feelings into…

"Hoshi… what do I… Look like to you…?"

… Was a Wolf man…

**To Be Continued**_..._

* * *

**Author: **Okay, so I was kinda surprise myself that you, readers, are reviewing this story as high 'anticipating story'. And that really gives a shock to me since I thought that this would some 'Already expected the Outcome' kind of thought.

But you ended up writing reviews just because you want to know more. And this **is** my first time getting more than three reviews in a single chapter. Which really make me go **CRAZY just because of getting a lot of review instead of not getting any review at all, before! *SQUEEEEAL*  
**

And with that, I'd like to say thank you for keep asking me about the next chapter.

…

This chapter may not contained the continuation of what was left behind, and I DO intend on answering your suspicions as the chapters 'added' by.

Of course, I don't really know if I can over come this obstacle of fulfilling the readers' satisfaction. But I will do my best to make you enjoy this story of mine.

Therefore, readers, even though it may look plain and stale for a few chapter, and I won't have the desire to reply your reviews of the next few chapters-Unless if it was a dire-type of review- please bear with what I'm writing and until then I have reach to when Miyuki and Wolfrun go to school together-Yes they will have that happen in the future chapter, preview- please evaluate my way of writing and please tell me the mistake that I had maked in the next chapter.

My English aren't that proper at all. And the writing software such as the Microsoft words... I can't understand why they underlined some of the sentences that are outside of the characters say. Heck, even the new system that the FanFiction had added, the Proof Reading System, told me about things that I no longer remember the true meaning of Nouns, Passive Voice, Adverb, Passive Nouns, etc. That I can't understand anymore!

So, for those of you who is still reading this till the end, congratulations.

And for those readers of this story who were waiting this story to be updated, _thank you._

I am writing up the third chapter at the moment. So I hope you can help me show the right path of writing, and expect another suspense in the next chapter. _A more darker than the black chocolate drinks…_


End file.
